Sein Haus am Meer
by Fayet
Summary: Sirius, du musst von hier verschwinden. Severus, bitte! .. Was passieren könnte, wenn Sirius Black ein Versteck für einen Sommer braucht, und was Severus Snape damit zu tun hat. Achtung: Ich ignoriere Oop HBP. OOC. Dont like, don´t read
1. Come away with me

Kapitel 1 – Come away with me

Gemütlich summend betrat Albus Dumbledore an einem schönen Sommermorgen sein Büro. Bald würden die Sommerferien beginnen und er begann schon jetzt sich von den Strapazen des letzten Schuljahres zu erholen. Alle Examen waren abgenommen, die meisten Tests korrigiert und über dem ganzen Schloss lag die allgemeine Aufregung der letzten Schulwoche. Alle packten und gewöhnten sich an den Gedanken bald lange Ferien mit ihren jeweiligen Familien zu verbringen.

Es klopfte. Auf seine Bitte hin einzutreten erschien Lupin, lächelnd und mit einem schwarzen, zotteligen Hund im Schlepptau. Der Werwolf und Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sah abgespannt aus, aber dennoch merklich besser, als er das bei seiner Ankunft in Hogwarts getan hatte. Der letzte Vollmond war erst wenige Tage her und er begann langsam neue Kraft zu schöpfen. Sie waren gerade dabei bei einer Tasse Tee über das aktuelle Tagesgeschäft und die voraussichtlichen Ergebnisse der N.E.W.T.S. zu sprechen, als eine Eileule das geöffnete Fenster knapp verfehlte und gegen die Glasscheibe des geschlossenen flog. Taumelnd rettete der winzige Vogel sich ins geöffnete Fenster hinein und landete erleichtert auf dem großen Schreibtisch Dumbledores. Stirnrunzelnd nahm Albus dem Vogel die Pergamentrolle ab, die an seinen Fuß gebunden war, und entrollte sie. Dann wurde er blaß.

Er sprang auf, warf einiges an Flohpulver in seinen Kamin und wartete einen kurzen Moment. Dann erschien das Gesicht von Severus Snape, Tränkemeister und Spion, in den Flammen und schaute ob der Unterbrechung seiner Arbeit nicht gerade erfreut.

"Severus, bitte komm so schnell wie möglich in mein Büro."

Dann wandte er sich Lupin und dem Hund zu, die ihn beide verwundert und ein wenig ängstlich ansahen.

"Ich habe gerade -"

Mitten im Satz loderte auf einmal die Kaminflamme auf und Snape stolperte aus den Flammen. Er klopfte sich etwas Asche aus seinem makellosen Umhang, der trotz der warmen Temperaturen schwarz, hochgeschlossen und aus Samt war, und musterte die Gesellschaft abschätzend.

"Direktor, ich weiß wirklich nicht -"

Dumbeldore unterbrach ihn rücksichtslos. "Wir haben keine Zeit für Streitigkeiten. Ich habe soeben" – er wedelte mit der Pergamentrolle und streckte sie danach Lupin hin – "Nachricht von Fogg aus dem Ministerium bekommen. Heute Morgen hat jemand beim Ministerium eine Zeugenaussage gemacht, nach der Sirius Black in der Nähe von Hogwarts gesehen worden sein soll." Strafend schaute er den schwarzen Hund an, der sich aufsetzte und langsam seine Gestalt wandelte. Sekunden später stand Sirius Black im Raum, wie immer nachlässig gekleidet und mit Entsetzen im Blick. "Soll das heißen - " Dumbeldore nickte.

"Sie sind auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts. Ich weiß nicht, wer der Informant war, noch was er gesehen haben soll – aber hier kannst du vorerst nicht länger bleiben. Wir -"

Erneut klopfte es an der Tür. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, wurde die Tür leicht geöffnet und ein Hauself schaute hinein. "Direktor, hier Auroren sein. Sie wollen sprechen sie wegen bösem Mann!" Langsam kroch die kalte Hand der Verzweiflung Siris Blacks Rückgrat nach oben. Dumbledore schaute den Hauself an. "Ich brauche noch 10 Minuten. Halte sie hin." Der Elf, solch seltsame Anweisungen wohl gewohnt, nickte nur und verschwand.

"Mein Gott, wir müssen hier raus..." Hektisch blickte Sirius sich um. "Vor der Tür steht das Ministerium. Mein Kamin ist nicht ans öffentliche Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Es bleibt euch nur ein Ausweg – ihr müsst apparieren." Lupin schloss die Augen. "Aber ich kann die Schutzzauber um Hogwarts nicht vollständig aufheben. Die Auroren würden den Energieabfall bemerkten, und wer weiß, wie Voldemort reagieren würde. Aber ich kann sie etwas reduzieren und du musst über sie weg apparieren. Kannst du das?" Sirius erbleichte.

"Das ist unmöglich. Sirius ist noch nicht im Vollbesitz seiner ganzen Kraft. Askaban hat seine Spuren hinterlassen. Ich bin noch nicht wieder erholt vom letzten Vollmond, und Sie können hier nicht weg, Direktor. Bleibt also nur..."

Abrupt drehten sich alle zu Severus Snape um, der - völlig entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheiten - stumm dabeigestanden hatte. Die Erwähnung der Auroren hatte auch ihn erblassen lassen, und er kämpfte stumm mit einer langsam in ihm aufkeimenden Furcht und Bildern von dunklen Zellen und viel Zeit zum Nachdenken.

" - oh nein, sicher nicht. Direktor, ich -"

Es klopfte erneut.

"Severus, ich weiß das du es kannst. Du hast es schon oft genug getan."

"Aber Albus -"

Das klopfen wurde intensiver.

"Severus, jetzt!"

Auf dem Korridor waren Schritte zu hören, und die Temperatur im Raum sank um einige Grad ab. Sirius Black schloss innerlich schon mit seinem Leben ab, als plötzlich Leben in den Tränkemeister kam, der bis dahin versteinert dagestanden hatte.

"Wohin?"

"Mein Haus."

Snape nickte nur stumm und ging auf den anderen Mann zu. Sirius begann sich zu wundern, wie Snape es eigentlich schaffen wollte mit zwei Personen über die Schutzzauber hinweg zu apparieren, als er eine leichte Berührung an der Schulter fühlte und das Gefühl, als würde er unter einer warmen Dusche stehen. Dann nickte Dumbeldore einmal, und die Welt verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Das Gefühl der Wärme intensivierte sich, und dann war das Büro des Direktors, Hogwarts und alles um ihn herum einfach verschwunden.

Als die Auroren des Ministeriums das Büro Dumbledores betraten, trafen sie den Direktor im vertraulichen Gespräch mit seinem Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an. Sonst befand sich niemand im Raum, so sehr sie auch suchten.

--

15. April 2006 © Fayet


	2. Beyond the sea

Kapitel II - Beyond the sea

Als die Welt vor seinen Augen wieder klarer wurde, atmete Sirius erst einmal tief durch. Nachdem er hinter sich einen Sessel geortet hatte, ließ er sich in diesen hineinfallen und versuchte irgendeine Form von Ordnung in sein wildes Gedankenknäul zu bekommen. Dann erinnerte er sich an seine unfreiwillige Gesellschaft.

Severus Snape stand völlig unverändert mitten im Raum. Er schien weder von seiner Leistung besonders beeindruckt zu sein noch sonstigen Schaden davongetragen zu haben.

"Mein Gott. Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Severus sah auf.

"Apparieren, Black. Die meisten lernen es in der sechsten Klasse. Andere brauchen etwas länger..."

Er überging die Anspielung auf sein Versagen im ersten Test für die Lizenz.

"Du weißt was ich meine. Ich dachte immer, man kann nicht aus oder in das Gebiet von Hogwarts apparieren."

"Selig sind die geistig Armen. Natürlich kann man es tun. Die Wirkung der Schutzzauber hängt meistens davon ab, dass die wenigsten es versuchen."

Sirius war verblüfft. "Also kann man eigentlich nach belieben hinaus und hineinapparieren?"

Severus schnaubte.

"Nein, kann man nicht. Die wenigstens schaffen es. Albus ist der einzige, der über die vollständig aufgebauten Schutzzauber hinwegapparieren kann. Jedenfalls glaube ich es."

"Du kannst es nicht?"

"Ich habe es noch nicht versucht."

"Dann machst du das öfter?"

Erneut schnaubte Severus.

"Denk nach, Hund."

Dann drehte er sich um und wollte aus dem Raum gehen.

"Warte... wo sind wir hier eigentlich?"

Sirius war aufgesprungen. Der andere verdrehte nur die Augen.

"Hörst du eigentlich nie zu? Im Haus der Dumbledores sind wir, wo sonst. Willkommen am Meer."

Dann verließ er den Raum.

Black starrte dem anderen einige Zeit hinterher und verfluchte sein Schicksal, dass ihn offensichtlich mal wieder besonders in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Dann sank er wieder in den Sessel und begann den Raum zu inspizieren. Durch den Rahmen der Tür, durch die Snape verschwunden war, konnte er einen Flur und eine hellblau gestrichene Haustür erkennen.

Er selbst schien sich im Wohnzimmer zu befinden. Es war ein hoher Raum, in dem die Farben hellblau und weiß dominierten. Nicht besonders typisch für einen Gryffindor, aber dafür sehr... maritim. Überall standen Holzmöwen und Segelbootmodelle herum. Ihm gegenüber luden zwei Sessel und ein Sofa – alles hellblau-weiß gestreift – zu gemütlichen Abenden vor dem Kamin ein. Ein kleines Bücherregal quoll über mit allem, was ein intelligenter Mensch in den Ferien so brauchen könnte. In einer Ecke staubte ein Klavier vor sich hin, das uralt wirkte und ebenfalls als Abstellplatz für Massen von Bilderrahmen diente. An den Wänden hingen weitere Familienfotos, allesamt schwarz-weiß und anscheinend schon alt. Sie zeugte von vielen glücklichen Familienurlauben in diesem Haus und Sirius spürte wieder diesen kleinen Stich in der Magengegend, der ihm sagte, dass er so etwas nie haben würde und sich das träumen gleich sparen könnte.

Nach dieser kurzen Bestandsaufnahme stand er vorsichtig auf, warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster – er sah einen kleinen Garten mit einer Holzterrasse und jeder Menge Grünzeug – und machte sich auf den Weg, um den anderen Mann möglichst schnell wieder zu finden.

Er ärgerte sich jetzt schon über diese Gesellschaft. Zumindest würden sie nicht ewig dort festsitzen, denn allzu lange konnte das Ministerium ihn ja nicht in Hogwarts vermuten... zumindest hoffte er das noch.

---

16 April 2005

© Fayet ( notes:

Hat das euch gefallen? Ich habe lange nichts mehr geschrieben. Dieses Plotbunny aber hüpft seit einer Woche in meinem Hirn herum und wollte einfach heraus. Diese Geschichte passt überhaupt nicht zu meinem sonstigen Stil, aber man muss ja immer mal wieder neue Wege beschreiten, nicht wahr?

Diesmal geht mein Dank an meine Beta Brirdy, die sich mit einer Engelsgeduld meinem wirren Geschreibsel angenommen hat, und an speziell dieser Geschichte einen großen Verdienst hat. Auch wenn sie, glaube ich, lieber noch ein Kapitel „Lumos" gelesen hätte.

Und die Sache mit den Reviews kennt ihr ja schon..


	3. Above water

Kapitel III – Above Water

Er suchte einige Zeit lang im Haus, wo er aber keine Spur von ihm fand. Dafür konnte er sich einen kurzen Überblick über das Haus verschaffen. Das Ferienhaus der Dumbledores– er hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gewusst, dass die Familie so etwas besaß, hätte es sich aber eigentlich denken können (schließlich gehörten sie zur reicheren Schicht in der Zaubererwelt, und ein Haus am Meer passte viel besser zu Albus als ein düsterer Herrensitz irgendwo auf dem Land) - strahlte die Gemütlichkeit aus, die man von einem Raum, den ein Mann wie Albus Dumbledore bewohnte, gewohnt war. Das kleine Haus besaß zwei Stockwerke. Im unterem, in dem er sich befand, war neben dem Wohnzimmer eine geräumige Küche, ein kleiner Flur mit Treppenhaus und ein winziges Bad untergebracht. Die Küche ließ ein leichtes Hungergefühl in ihm aufsteigen, doch er vertröstete seinen Magen auf das Abendessen, das ihn sicher in Hogwarts bei seiner Rückkehr erwarten würde. Dann kletterte er die kleine Treppe ins obere Stockwerk hinauf, das außer einem Bad nur zwei Schlafzimmer beherbergte: Ein großes Schlafzimmer und ein noch größeres Kinderzimmer mit zwei Einzelbetten. Er inspizierte die Schlafzimmer nur flüchtig, stieg die Treppe wieder hinunter und ging ins Freie.

Vor dem holzgetäfelten Haus war eine kleine Veranda aus Holzdielen, von der aus sich ein Steg um das ganze Haus in Richtung des Gartens hinter dem Haus wand. Von der Tür aus führte ein Weg - schon sandig - durch das kleine geöffnete Gartentor und verschwand über einer Düne. Den frischen Fußspuren nach war Snape diesen Weg gegangen und seufzend machte Sirius sich auf, dem Weg ebenfalls zu folgen. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und stapfte durch den Sand den Weg entlang, durch das Gartentor und kletterte dann die Düne hinauf. Oben angelangt verschlug es ihm erst einmal den Atem.

Vor ihm breitete sich das Meer aus wie ein dunkelblaues Tischtuch mit Falten. Möwen flogen kreischend durch die Luft und tanzten auf den Schaumkronen der Wellen. Die frische Seeluft schien ihm den Muff des Schlosses aus den Lungen zu treiben und der starke Wind zerrte an seinen viel zu langen Haaren. Sirius schloss die Augen und ließ sich für einen Moment in die Illusion fallen, dass er hier war um Urlaub zu machen. Er atmete tief durch und spürte einen verräterischen Frieden in ihm aufkeimen. Noch bevor er sich an dieses Gefühl gewöhnen konnte, öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah sich erneut um. Nur wenige Meter unter sich entdeckte er Snape.

Regungslos stand der andere da und ebenso wie bei Sirius zerrte der Wind an seinen dunklen Haaren. Da Severus Snape aber noch in seine typischen "Lehrer"-Roben gekleidet war, bot er dem Wind viel mehr Angriffsfläche als Sirius. Er hatte den oberen Mantel, den er stets zum Schutz gegen die Kälte in den Kerkern des Schlosses trug, aufgeknöpft, und der Wind spielte mit diesem schweren Stück Stoff, als wäre es eine Unheil verkündende Fahne. Unter dem schweren Samtmantel kam eine leichtere Arbeitsrobe zum Vorschein, die winddurchlässig zu sein schien und sich deswegen kaum bewegte. Von seinem Beobachtungspunkt aus konnte Sirius erkennen, dass Snape den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Seine Arme leicht vom Körper weg haltend, mit den Handflächen nach vorne, stand er da, als würde er sich dem Wind anbieten. Ein trauriges Gefühl von vollkommener Einsamkeit kroch in Sirius hoch, während er Snape, den er schon so lange hasste wie kannte, so an diesem menschenleeren Strand stehen sah. Doch dann verdrängte er dieses Gefühl so schnell er konnte. Warum sollte er Mitleid mit diesem Bastard empfinden? Schließlich war Snape selbst Schuld an dem, was geschehen war! Und jeder war für sich selbst verantwortlich...

Sirius drehte sich um und stapfte zum Haus zurück. Dort würde er warten, bis endlich Dumbledore erschien und ihn aus dieser makaberen Situation befreien würde. Allzu lange würde das ja wohl nicht dauern...

Wutentbrannt war Snape aus dem Haus gestapft. Wie stellte Dumbledore sich das eigentlich vor? Er hatte noch Arbeit im Schloss und seine Zeit war kostbar. Voldemort hatte ihn in letzter Zeit so oft gerufen, dass er sich tagsüber kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Auf seinem Schreibtisch in seinen privaten Räumen stapelte sich die Arbeit – Aufsätze und Essays mussten endkorrigiert werden, Bücher, die gelesen werden wollten – und letztendlich war es auch seine Pflicht als Mitglied der wissenschaftlichen Zaubererwelt, stets auf dem neusten stand der Dinge zu sein. Nicht, dass es seine Schüler interessieren würde. Er hatte die Hoffnung auf ein stilles Leben mit seinen Tränken längst aufgegeben. Voldemort hatte es ihm unmöglich gemacht in der Gesellschaft den Platz einzunehmen, der ihm letztendlich gebührte. Aber manchmal träumte er noch. Wie früher führte er eine ausschweifende Korrespondenz mit Kollegen und alten Bekannten, die jetzt auf den unterschiedlichsten wissenschaftlichen Feldern tätig waren. Er hatte Kontakt zu vielen Tränkemeistern und genoss den wissenschaftlichen Austausch. In letzter Zeit aber hatte er das alles hinter einem einzigen, großen Ziel zurückstecken müssen – er plante, den Sommer zu überleben. Das schien sogar ihm unwahrscheinlich, aber er wollte es zumindest versuchen.

Vorsichtig kletterte Severus die Dünen hinunter zum Stand. Er bereute die Stoffmassen, die er um sich herum gewickelt trug, aber Dumbledore hatte ihn direkt aus den Kerkern zu sich zitiert, und dort trug er immer viele Schichten Stoff gegen die Kälte und um sein immer geringer werdendes Gewicht zu verbergen.

Irgendwann werde ich mehr Stoff als Zauberer sein... Abfällig schaute er an sich hinunter. Er hasste sich für diese Schwäche, aber viele Jahre als Spion Dumbledores hatten ihn gründlich ruiniert. Das war so offensichtlich, dass sogar er selbst es gemerkt hatte. Der Weg von der Selbsterkenntnis zur allgemeinen Erkenntnis war meist nicht weit und es gab wenig, dass er mehr fürchtete. Er hasste Mitleid.

Gedankenabwesen knöpfte er seinen Mantel auf, und wurde sich bewusst, dass er bis fast an die Wassergrenze gegangen war. Nur wenige Meter vor seinen Füßen brachen die Wellen, und es kostete ihn seinen ganzen Willen, sich nicht einfach in die Fluten zu stürzen und auf einen schnellen Tod zu hoffen. Es war warm, der Sommer war gerade am beginnen, und die Leere am Strand tat seiner Seele gut. Vor seinen Augen öffnete sich das Meer und reichte bis zum Horizont. Er schloss die Augen und hielt seine zitternden Hände in den Wind. Für einen winzigen Moment spürte er einen kleinen Funken Lebensfreude in sich. Das ruhige Rauschen der Brandung schien ihn hinauszutragen, und das Kreischen der Möwen brachte Erinnerungen an bessere Tage mit sich. Vielleicht war er doch noch nicht ganz am Ende. Kurz davor, ja. Aber noch nicht angekommen. Nicht ganz.

----

17/4/2006 © Fayet ( )

Authors Notes:

Wer sich soweit gewagt hat, wird es vielleicht bemerkt haben: Meine Kapitel-Titel sind alle irgendwie geklaut. Tatsächlich sind es Songtexttitel (im 1. Kapitel wurde es offensichtlich), die meiner Meinung nach irgendwie zu den Kapiteln passen. Nicht immer ist das ernst gemeint, ihr kennt mich ja. ;) Und, wie ich so bin: Ich spiele gerne. Bevorzugt mit euch. Hier meine Aufgabe: Nennt mir die dazugehörigen Interpreten! Bei machen ist das einfacher, bei anderen nicht... Natürlich dürft ihr auch so reviewen. Ihr wisst ja, wir Schreiberlinge leben nur für eure Kommentare...

Übrigens: Danke für den einen Menschen, der bis jetzt reviwet hat ( und für den das hier hochgeladen wurde ) und meine liebe Beta.. ( Upload: 8. August 2006 )


	4. Why does it always rain on me

Kapitel IV – Why does it always rain on me?

Drei Stunden später war Sirius über einem Buch („Das Meer und seine magischen Bewohner" - Agatha Curent) eingeschlafen, während Severus Snape vor einem alten Klavier, dass wohl längere Zeit unbeachtet in der Ecke gestanden hatte, saß und auf die Tasten starrte. Draußen war mittlerweile das Wetter umgeschlagen und Regen ergoss sich wie aus Eimern vom Himmel.

Als Severus vorsichtig den ersten Ton anschlug und schließlich begann, mit Dämpfer sinnloses Zeug vor sich hin zu klimpern, erwachte Sirius. Er blinzelte irritiert und beschloss dann, die unregelmäßigen Töne zu ignorieren. Nach und nach woben sie sich zu einem Muster, wie ein Zopf, den man einflocht und ergaben plötzlich einen Sinn. Sirius erkannte das Stück nicht, hatte es aber schon irgendwo einmal gehört. Wie Wellen hoben und senkten sich die dunklen Töte, während eine traurige Melodie über ihnen schwebte. Sirius sah Mondlicht auf dunkler See vor sich und irgendwann schlief er mit den Tönen im Ohr und den Bild vor Augen erneut ein.

Als er wieder erwachte war die Musik längst verstummt und das Klavier geschlossen und verstaubt wie vorher. Hatte er das überhaupt erlebt oder hatte er nur phantasiert, geträumt? Snape jedenfalls war nicht mehr im Raum. Sirius streckte sich und legte das Buch, auf dem er geschlafen hatte, auf den Tisch. Plötzlich loderte im Kamin ein Feuer auf, das dort vorher nicht gewesen war und aus den Flammen trat Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, wie ich sehe, habt ihr es euch bereits bequem gemacht?"

Sirius nickte verschämt und versuchte, seine zerknitterte Kleidung zurechtzurücken. Snape musste wohl in der Küche gewesen sein, denn er erschien mit einer dampfenden Tasse in der Hand und lehnte sich in den Türrahmen.

"Gut, gut. Denn ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten. Das Ministerium erschien bei mir in Form einiger Auroren, die dringende Antworten auf einige Fragen haben wollten. Nachdem ich sie mit einigem Unsinn gefüttert hatte, verschwanden sie wieder. Aber Hogwarts steht von nun an für einige Zeit unter Beobachtung. Ich schätze, dass am Ende der Sommerferien sich das Problem von selbst erledigen wird, aber bis dahin haben wir ja noch einige Zeit. Kurzum, Sirius, es tut mir leid, aber du kannst vorerst nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

Sirius schloss resigniert die Augen. Wohin jetzt?

"Aber", ergänzte Dumbledore sich selbst, "ich biete dir an, die Sommerferien hier zu verbringen. Auch wenn es nicht die Hamptons sind, schätze ich, dass man den Sommer auch hier gut herumbekommen kann."

Sirius seufzte erleichtert. Das hier war tausendmal besser als eine stinkende Höhle und einem Sommer als Hund. Hier konnte er wenigstens Mensch sein. Auch wenn er allein sein würde. Aber es gab weitaus schlimmeres als das...

Severus löste sich vom Türrahmen. "Dann kann ich ja schon mal gehen."

Das Lächeln auf Dumbledores Gesicht wurde eine Spur krampfhafter.

"Ähm, nein, Severus, eher nicht."

Heißer Tee schwappte auf die Dielen.

"Wie bitte?"

Dumbledore räusperte sich, und in Sirius Hirn stiegen Gedanken und Visionen auf, die Askaban wie einen Freizeitpark wirken ließen.

"Ich konnte das Ministerium zwar davon überzeugen, dass Sirius nicht in Hogwarts ist... aber ich konnte sie nicht davon überzeugen, dass du mit ihm nichts zu tun hast. Sie wollten dich sprechen, und ich musste schnell etwas antworten. Also habe ich die Wahrheit gesagt, und ihnen erzählt, dass du auf Erholungsurlaub an der See bist, auf Kur quasi, mit deinem... äh... Hund."

Aus dem bleichen Gesicht des Tränkemeisters verschwand jedweder Ausdruck.

"Mit... meinem Hund?"

Sirius schien die Luft auszugehen und er musste sich ein paar Mal räuspern.

Dumbledore strahlte beide an.

"Urlaub wird euch beiden gut tun! Dann könnt ihr die Vergangenheit einmal überdenken. Wir müssen alle zusammenarbeiten, um gegen Voldemort gewinnen zu -"

Severus fiel ihm ins Wort.

"Oh nein, Albus, das werde ich nicht tun. Ich gehe jede gottverdammte Nacht zu einem Ungeheuer. Soll ich jetzt auch noch jeden verfluchten Tag mit einem verbringen?"

Sirius schnaubte.

"Ich bin hier mit einem Death Eater eingeschlossen! Bei der ersten Gelegenheit wird er mich umbringen, oder an das Ministerium verraten, oder..."

Dumbledore würgte beide ab.

"Ruhe! Ihr benehmt euch, als wärt ihr wieder fünfzehn. Ich habe von euch beiden mehr erwartet. Hier geht es nicht um eure persönlichen Probleme, sondern um Sirius Leben. Ihr wisst beide, wie wichtig ihr seid. Ich werde euch nachher durch einen Hauself das Gepäck zukommen lassen. Der Kamin ist nur an mein Büro angeschlossen und kann auch nur in eine Richtung benutzt werden. Hogwarts wird überwacht, also kommt nicht auf die Idee, irgendwohin zu apparieren. Ich will von euch beiden nichts mehr hören, bevor der Sommer vorbei ist. Denkt an eure Versprechen!"

Damit, und mit einem wütenden Blick auf beide, verschwand Dumbledore mit einem "Plopp" und ließ zwei Männer zurück, die sich stumm und voller Wut anstarrten.

--

() Fayet ( ) – 9.8.2006

Authors Notes: Und wieder ein neuer Reviewer.. Danke an darkshadowydancer: Freut mich, dass ich das Gefühl, das ich beschreiben wollte doch ganz gut getroffen habe.. Und ich beneide dich: Von Urlaub träume ich momentan vergebens. hach

Deal: Ihr reviewt, ich schreibe. Savvy?


	5. Meet me in the bathroom

Kapitel V – Meet me in the bathroom

Erst ein dumpfer Schlag gegen das Fenster zerriss die drückende Stille zwischen beiden. Severus fuhr herum, seinen Zauberstab schon in der Hand, und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Fenster. Unter dem Fenster lag eine Möwe, die wohl im Sturzflug die Fensterscheibe nicht als solche erkannt hatte. An der Scheibe verwischte der Regen die blutigen Konturen der Möwe. Sirius schluckte, als er ebenfalls ans Fenster trat und den verkrümmten Körper des toten Vogels betrachtete.

„Armes Vieh..." murmelte er. Dann sah er auf. „Wir sitzen hier fest."

Severus spürte das Bedürfnis in sich aufsteigen, irgendetwas in die Luft zu jagen. Der dunkelhaarige Mann vor ihm schien ihm dafür besonders gut geeignet. Er schluckte eine Antwort herunter und starrte seinen unfreiwilligen Mitbewohner nur an. Sirius Black war bereits zu seiner Schulzeit ein begehrtes Objekt gewesen. Mit seinen dunklen Haaren und dem gleichmäßig geschnitten Gesicht war er hübsch, aber keine markante Schönheit. Es war diese austauschbare Art von Schönheit, die Black sein Eigen nennen konnte. Er wusste, dass er so etwas von sich nicht behaupten konnte. Trotzdem spürte er keinen Funken Neid in sich. Schön mochte er nun wirklich nicht sein, aber dafür strahlte er eine Dominanz aus, der er sich nur zu gut bewusst war und die alle Blicke auf sich zog, wenn er einen Raum betrat. Er hatte lange gebraucht, um es zu bemerken und um auszunutzen, wie ein Schauspieler, der die Bühne betrat.

Sirius starrte zurück. „Und es gibt nur ein Schlafzimmer."

Spontan erschien Severus das Schicksal der verunglückten Möwe beneidenswert.

„Es gibt nur ein Schlafzimmer?" echote er.

„Das sagte ich bereits." Sirius klang gereizt, eine fast perfekte Nachahmung der Stimmlage, mit der Severus seine Erstklässler zu malträtieren pflegte.

„Was ist in dem anderen Zimmer?"

Sirius gestikulierte zur Treppe.

Ohne sich weiter bitten zu lassen drehte Severus sich um und begann ins obere Stockwerk zu stiegen. Nach einem weiteren Blick durch das Fenster auf den toten Vogel im strömenden Regen folgte Sirius ihm. Am oberen Ende der Treppe angekommen blieb er stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Severus, der bis dahin im Türrahmen zum Kinderzimmer gestanden hatte, fuhr herum. „Ich werde nicht dort schlafen."

Sirius lachte trocken. „Ich ebenfalls nicht. Und ich werde mein Bett nicht mit dir teilen."

Severus schien kurz davor zu sein, sich an seine Fähigkeiten auf dem Gebiet der Unverzeihlichen Flüche zu erinnern. Sirius zog eine Münze aus der Hosentasche.

„Ich bin Zahl, du Kopf. Keine Magie."

Severus starrte die Gallone in Sirius Hand an. „Ich hasse Stochastik" murmelte er. Dann warf Sirius die Münze in die Luft und lies sie auf den Boden fallen. Die Münze zeigte Zahl.

„Ha!" Sirius drehte sich um, und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. Die Münze überließ er Severus, der sie schnell aufhob und überprüfte. Zu seinem Leidwesen war sie weder verhext noch gezinkt. Es war eine ganz normale Gallone. Er begann sich zu fragen, warum er an diesem Tag überhaupt aufgestanden war. Dann inspizierte er das Kinderzimmer.

Das Kinderzimmer entsprach in seiner Einrichtung ungefähr dem restlichen Haus. Zwei weiße Einzelbetten standen je rechts und links an der Wand, die bis auf Hüfthöhe weiß getäfelt war. In einer Ecke stand ein kleiner Kleiderschrank, in einer anderen ein Sessel mit einer rot-weiß-gestreiften Husse. An der Wand hing ein alter Rettungsring in denselben Farben wie der Sessel. Der Boden war aus demselben Holz wie der im ganzen Haus. In der Ecke standen große Spielzeugkisten, auf die Holzmöwen aufgeklebt waren. Auf dem Fensterbrett warteten zwei große Holzsegelbote auf die Rückkehr ihrer Besitzer. Severus trat ans Fenster. Das Fenster ging auf den großen Garten hinaus, der durch die regennasse Scheibe nur als verschwommene, grüne Masse wahrnehmbar war. Er lehnte die Stirn an das kühle Glas und schloß die Augen. Womit, in aller Welt, hatte er das verdient?

Er verbrachte einige lange Momente in Stille. Dann beschloss er, das Badezimmer zu inspizieren. Als er gerade an der Treppe vorbeikam, hörte er im Wohnzimmer etwas poltern und sah den Feuerschein. So schnell er konnte eilte er die Treppe hinunter. Vielleicht konnte er Dumbledore doch zu etwas anderem überzeugen. Vielleicht konnte die Androhung, wieder zu Voldemort zurückzugehen... Aber im Wohnzimmer angekommen sah er nur Dobby, der zwei große Schrankkoffer aus dem Feuer wuchtete. Die kleine Kreatur begann, bei Severus Anblick auf der Stelle zu hüpfen.

„Dobby bringen Urlaubsgepäck für Master Snape und Master Black! Von Direktor!"

Severus nickte gottergeben. Der kleine Elf beugte sich vertraulich vor und senkte die Stimme.

„Direktor sagen, dass Master Snape Dobby bei Bedarf soll geben Flasche mit Denkarium wegen bösem Zauberer. Damit Master Snape nicht müssen nach Hogwarts apparieren."

Dann richtete der Elf sich auf, strahle Severus an und hüpfte schnell wieder zurück durchs Feuer. Zurück ließ er Severus und zwei riesige Koffer. Mürrisch verkleinerte der Tränkemeister den, den er als seinen erkannt hatte, und trug ihn nach oben, ins Kinderzimmer. Als er gerade die Tür öffnete, kam Sirius ihm auf dem Weg zum Bad entgegen. Sie wechselten kein Wort und Sirius verschwand schnell.

Severus schlug die Tür hinter sich zu, legte den Koffer auf den Sessel und ließ sich auf eines der Betten fallen, das gute 30 cm zu klein für ihn war. Mit einem Wink mit der Hand vergrößerte er es und streckte sich aus. Dann bedeckte er sein Gesicht mit den Händen und schloss die Augen. Er hatte immer daran geglaubt, dass man für alles bezahlen musste. Aber wie mussten seine früheren Leben gewesen sein, dass er das hier verdient hatte?

Über diesem Gedanken, dem Prasseln des Regens auf dem Dach und dem Rauschen der Dusche nebenan schlief er irgendwann ein.

---

22.4.2006 © Fayet ( upload: 10.8.2006 )

Authors Notes:

Reviews! Hach, wie schön.

Syyren: Tatsächlich habe ich, nachdem ich dein Review gelesen habe, mal in den Tiefen meines Laptops gewühlt.. anscheinend habe ich zumindestens das Rohgerüst eines neuen „Lumos"-Kapitels fertig, das aber noch extrem ausgearbeitet werden muss. Mach dir erstmal nicht zu viele Hoffnungen – momentan konzentriere ich mich auf diese Ficlet hier, und für zwei reicht meine Zeit leider beim besten Willen nicht mehr..

Erstmal Vorwarnung: Das war das letzte Kapitel, das ich noch parat hatte – alles neue muss erst geschrieben werden. Nächstes Wochenende werde ich viel Zeit haben, und Kapitel VI ist sowieso schon fertig und muss nur noch Bekanntschaft mit meiner lieben Beta schließen. Alles – im Vorraus – sorry, aber morgen werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht updaten können.


	6. Monsoon

Kapitel VI – Monsoon

Der nächste Morgen begann nicht besonders verheißungsvoll. Schon beim allerersten Licht des neuen Tages erwachte Severus. Es war eine uralte Angewohnheit von ihm immer im stockdunklen zu schlafen. Seine Vorhänge in Hogwarts waren dick und sperrten das Licht zuverlässig aus - vor diesen weiten Fenstern jedoch fanden sich nur dünne, weiße Gardinen mit Seepferdchenmuster, die das Licht des neuen Tages zwar abdämpften, aber keineswegs aussperrten. Mühsam öffnete er seine brennenden Augen, nur um sie bei der ersten Berührung mit dem Licht sofort wieder zu schließen. Obwohl er schon lange nicht mehr so lange am Stück geschlafen hatte wie in dieser Nacht, fühlte er sich wie zerschlagen. Das mochte von seinem unangenehmen Erwachen herrühren, oder auch von der Tatsache, dass er voll bekleidet geschlafen hatte, was nicht zu seiner Bequemlichkeit beigetragen hatte. In der Hoffnung, das Licht aussperren zu können, zog er sich einen Zipfel seines weiten, schwarzen Mantels über den Kopf. Es war erst diese Geste, die ihn schlagartig daran erinnerte, wo er war. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und richtete sich auf.

Auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer begegnete er im Flur einem großen Spiegel. Lange Zeit hatte er sein Spiegelbild ignoriert. In Hogwarts besaß er keinen magischen Spiegel - der Gedanke, von seinem Spiegelbild angesprochen zu werden zählte nicht zu seinen Wunschträumen - und so hatte er es meistens morgens geschafft, großzügig über sein Spiegelbild hinwegzusehen. Hier, im weißen Flur des Sommerhauses, traf es ihn aber mit voller Wucht.

Er sah aus wie eine heruntergekommene Fledermaus.

Seine völlig zerknitterten Kleider und sein saurer Gesichtsausdruck trugen nicht zur Verbesserung seines Aussehens bei. Er war gealtert. Innerlich war er schon immer soviel älter gewesen, als er es eigentlich sein sollte, aber nun hatte es auch sein Äußeres eingeholt. Die Falten um seine Augen waren zwar mit viel gutem Willen noch zu übersehen, doch selbst er konnte davon nicht genug aufbringen. Früher konnte er wenigstens sich selbst gegenüber die saure Maske des ewigen Bastards fallen lassen. Aber so sehr er sich jetzt auch bemühte, das einzige andere, was seine Gesichtszüge zustande brachten, war ein derartig erschöpfter Ausdruck, dass selbst die Boshaftigkeit seines sonstigen Ausdrucks sich positiv dagegen ausnahm. Müde rieb er sich die Stirn und riss sich vom Spiegel los. Es fehlte nicht viel und er hätte ihn mit einer Handbewegung in tausend Scherben zerspringen lassen. Aber es war ja nicht sein Eigentum. Schade, eigentlich.

Nachdem Severus sich frische Kleidung und eine ausdauernde Dusche gegönnt hatte, fand der neue Morgen ihn am Strand. In der Küche hatte sich nichts ansprechend Essbares gefunden, und da er sowieso ein Leben ohne großes Frühstück gewohnt war, spazierte er allein mit sich und seinen trüben Gedanken am Strand entlang. Es war wärmer geworden und so hatte er auf Roben verzichtet. Nur in ein leichtes Baumwollhemd mit passenden Hosen gekleidet und mit bloßen Füßen wanderte er durch den Sand, ohne seine Umgebung wirklich zu bemerken. Er hatte lange keine Zeit mehr zum Nachdenken gehabt und nun stürze alles auf ihn ein. Irgendwann ließ er sich einfach erschöpft in den Sand fallen und starrte in den endlosen Himmel, gegen seine innere Verzweiflung ankämpfend.

Es war fast schon Mittag, als Sirius seine Augen aufschlug. Er gähnte herzhaft und drehte sich noch mal genüsslich um. Statt aber die gewohnte Wand zu finden, an die er sich anschmiegen wollte, machte er in kürzester Zeit Bekanntschaft mit den blanken Dielen des Fußbodens. Verwirrt rieb er sich die Stirn und schaue sich um. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis sein verschlafenes Selbst sich an die vorherigen Tage erinnerte. Dann grunzte er, zuckte mit den Schultern und entschloss sich, den Tag mit einer langen Dusche zu beginnen.

Während er sich noch die langen schwarzen Haare mit einem Handtuch trocknete, machte er sich auf den Weg zurück mit Schlafzimmer, um sich einige frische Kleidungsstücke auszusuchen. Dabei bemerkte er erstmals den großen Spiegel im Flur und blieb stehen. Lange hatte er sein Spiegelbild nicht mehr ausführlich betrachtet. Azkaban hatte Spuren hinterlassen, und die langen Jahre auf der Flucht auch. Jetzt aber lebte er fast schon ein Jahr lang in relativer Sicherheit in Hogwarts und das machte sich an seinem Äußeren bemerkbar. Er hatte wieder einiges an Gewicht gewonnen, was alles in alles wieder für normale Proportionen an seinem Körper gesorgt hatte. Er betrachtete sein kantiges Gesicht, die blauen Augen, in denen er überraschend viel Leben fand. Er grinste sich selbst an. Für einen Totgesagten sah das doch gar nicht schlecht aus. Breit grinsend ging er ins Schlafzimmer und frühstückte anschließend herzhaft in der Küche.

Es dauerte bis zum Nachmittag und dem heftig einsetzenden Regen, bis er sich das erste Mal an diesem Tag fragte, ob sein unliebsamer Mitbewohner eigentlich noch lebte. Seine Neugier war allerdings noch nicht so groß, dass er sich auf die Suche gemacht hätte. Den Nachmittag verbrachte er im Garten hinter dem Haus, der sich mit einer schönen Holzterrasse und einem kleinen Teich als äußerst schön erwiesen hatte. Er räkelte sich in der Sonne mit der Begeisterung eines Menschen, der lange, lange im Dunkeln hatte leben müssen. Erst der Regen konnte ihn vertreiben. Mürrisch ob der Unterbrechung seines Sonnenbades zog er sich ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Dort nahm er das Buch des vorherigen Tages wieder auf, und als sein Blick auf das verstaubte Klavier fiel begann er sich über den Verbleib des Tränkemeisters zu wundern.

Seine Neugier sollte innerhalb kürzester Zeit befriedigt werden. In der Ferne grollte schon der erste Donner als die Haustür ausgestoßen wurde und Snape tropfnass über die Schwelle stolperte. Er war sichtlich außer Atem, und hätte er nicht so vernichtend geschaut, wäre Sirius geneigt gewesen ihn als „begossenen Pudel" zu bezeichnen. So sparte er sich aus Rücksicht auf seine körperliche Gesundheit diese Bemerkung und kommentierte nur: „Es regnet?" Severus schien so wütend zu sein, dass er nicht sprechen konnte. So schnaubte er nur und stampfte die Treppe hinauf. Sirius lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Wischst du die Pfütze nachher bitte auf?" Es blieb ihm gerade noch genug Zeit um in Deckung zu gehen.

Angewidert steig Snape in die Dusche und drehte das heiße Wasser auf. Der heftige Regen hatte ihn geweckt, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit im Sand war seine Verzweiflung und dumpfe Müdigkeit umgeschlagen, kombiniert mit der Anstrengung seines langen Spaziergangs im Sand und dem Schlafmangel vieler Jahre, die ihn nach kurzer Zeit hatte einschlafen lassen. Er erwachte erst, als er schon völlig nass und seine Sandkuhle in eine Schlammgrube verwandelt war und seine Laune war in bodenlose Abgründe gestürzt. Nicht nur war er völlig nass, er hatte auch jede Menge Schlamm vom Strand auf seiner Haut und so genoss er erst einmal ausführlich das heiße Wasser.

Das dampfende Wasser schaffte es zwar, ihn einigermaßen Aufzuwärmen (auch wenn es gegen die Kälte, die sich jahrelang in seinen Knochen angesammelt hatte wirklich keine Chance hatte), aber es konnte nicht das Gefühl vollkommener Leere und Aussichtslosigkeit aus ihm vertreiben. Er hasste jegliche Form von Selbstmitleid, aber auch ihm war bewusst, was für eine Figur er mittlerweile abgab. Das Bild der aufgewühlten See, des verhangenen, dunklen Himmels und des grauen Regenschleiers am Strand stand ihm so deutlich vor Augen, dass er sich wieder so verloren vorkam wie am Strand, während er aufwachte. Völlig durchnässt und kalt, ohne eine Hoffnung auf einen Unterschlupf hatte er sich auf den Weg zum Haus gemacht. Wütend schlugen die Wellen an den Strand und das Laufen fiel ihm schwer. Der Regen hatte den Sand völlig aufgeweicht, so dass er immer wieder einsank. Die Kälte ließ ihn zittern, und selbst unter der warmen Dusche wollte dieses Zittern einfach nicht verschwinden. Seine Hände bebten und es wollte ihm einfach nicht wirklich warm werden. Hatte er am Strand noch alles zurückzudrängen versucht, schlug es jetzt wieder über ihm zusammen wie die Wasser für einem Ertrinkenden.

Er brauchte eine ganze Weile, um seine Tränen zu bemerken.

--

11.8.2006 – Fayet ( )

Authors Notes: Diesmal hat meine Endkorrektur etwas länger gedauert.. Noch ein Danke an meine Beta Brirdy für die gute Arbeit.


	7. Stupid boy

Kapitel VII – Stupid boy

Das Leben sollte an diesem Abend keine Gnade mit Severus Snape kennen. Kaum war er aus der Dusche gestiegen und hatte sein reichlich zerfetztes Nervenkostüm soweit zusammengesucht, dass er es wagen konnte das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Küche zu durchqueren, ohne einen Tobsuchtsanfall zu erleiden, als sein Blick im Wohnzimmer auf einen der beiden Sessel fiel, dessen Sitzfläche von einem größeren Packet eingenommen worden war. Der Bewohner des anderen Sessels, Sirius, zeigte drauf.

„Das hat Dobby eben vorbeigebracht. Dumbledore entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er vergessen hat es dir vorher mitzugeben."

Severus trat auf den Sessel zu und nahm das in schwarzen Stoff gewickelte Packet in die Hand. Vorsichtig öffnete er es. Im Verlaufe dieses Auspackvorgangs stellte er fest, worum es sich handelte und seine Bewegungen wurden immer unbestimmter und langsamer, bis sie zum Stillstand kamen. Einen Moment starrte er auf das schwarze Bündel in seiner Hand, bis er schließlich seine Lippen fest zusammenpresste und mit dem Bündel in der Hand wieder die Treppe hinaufstieg.

Sirius blieb in seinem Sessel sitzen und starrte ihm nach. Langsam dämmerte ihm, worin der Inhalt dieses Päckchens bestanden haben könnte. Der schwarze, schwere Stoff war ihm so vertraut vorgekommen, auch wenn er sicher war, ihn noch niemals gefühlt, aber oft genug gesehen zu haben. Severus Gesichtszüge hätte letztendlich seine Vermutung noch weiter bestätigt, denn für einen kleinen Augenblick waren sie seiner Kontrolle entglitten, und hatte einen tiefen Eindruck von verzweifelter Angst und Ausweglosigkeit gezeigt. Sirius kannte diesen Ausdruck, denn er hatte ihn oft genug gesehen – auf seinem eigenen Gesicht und auf dem anderer, die nach Azkaban kamen – die Neuen, die noch nicht stumpf vor sich hin vegetierten und jede Hoffnung aufgegeben hatten. Es war nur ein kleines Aufflackern in ihm, aber für einen kleinen Moment verspürte er so etwas wie Mitleid mit seinem ältesten Feind. Dann aber überwogen wieder jene Erinnerungen und Gefühle in Sirius, die ihn gleichgültig gegen den anderen machten. Hatte er nicht gefoltert? Es hatte niemand ihn gezwungen, sich Voldemort anzuschließen und Death Eater zu werden. Man musste im Leben für alles einen Preis zahlen, und Severus hatte nun mal eben diesen zu entrichten. Warum sollte er da Mitleid empfinden? Wer wusste denn, wie oft der andere schon getötet hatte? Sie waren jung gewesen und hatten Fehler gemacht. Das hatten sie alle. Aber wogen Severus Fehler nicht viel schwerer als seine und die der anderen? War es dann nicht gerecht, dass er einen höheren Preis zahlte als alle anderen? Und hatte nicht er, Sirius, schon genug gezahlt? Azkaban! Was war dagegen schon ein kleiner Einsatz als Spion, hier und da?

Er litt also zu Recht. Sollte er noch eine Weile leiden! So viele waren tot, so viele Leben waren zerstört.. Er hatte so vielen Gewalt angetan – nun sollte er schauen, wo er blieb. Nein, Mitleid hatte Sirius für Severus Snape definitiv nicht.

Severus selbst war wieder nach oben geflüchtet, und hatte sich ins „Kinderzimmer" zurückgezogen. Das schwarze Bündel wog schwer in seiner Hand. Jeder seiner Irrtümer war darin gefangen. Der Stoff des Mantels war aus seinen Fehlern gewebt und die Erinnerungen lasteten auf ihm. Wütend schüttelte er den Kopf, vertrieb die Gedanken und stopfte das Bündel zu seinen anderen Kleidern. Er würde noch genug Gelegenheit zum Nachdenken finden. Er atmete einmal tief durch und lief die Treppe hinunter in Richtung Küche, um sich einen Tee zu machen.

-

Gegen die großen Fenster von Dumbledores Büro in Hogwarts schlug der Regen heftig, wie ein Fremder, der anklopft und um Obdach bittet. Dumbledore schaute über die Ländereien der Schule, soweit die dicken Regenwolken, die am Horizont mit dem schweren Nebel, der aus dem Verbotenen Wald aufstieg, verschmolzen, es eben zuließen. Er seufzte schwer und wandte sich wieder seinem Besucher zu.

Minerva McGonagall saß in einem der weichen Besuchersessel vor seinem großen Schreibtisch und rührte in einer Tasse Tee herum. Es waren Ferien und normalerweise waren alle dann leichteren Gemüts. An diesem Tag aber trug neben den üblichen Sorgen noch das Regenwetter dazu bei, jeden Anflug von Optimismus im Keim zu ersticken.

„Hältst du es für eine gute Idee, die beiden da zusammen eingesperrt zu haben?"

Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es erschien mir als vernünftiger Ausweg. Sirius musste von hier verschwinden und Severus kann Urlaub gut gebrauchen. Außerdem müssen beide endliche ihre Differenzen überwinden. Sie stehen auf derselben Seite. Und wir können diese ewigen Kindereien nicht mehr gebrauchen, wenn wir Tom gegenüber stehen." Er seufzte.

„Trotzdem bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie sich nicht gegenseitig umbringen."

Der alte Mann setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch und nahm sich von dem vor ihm stehenden Tablett Tee und Sahne.

„Das denke ich nicht. Sie sind keine dummen Schuljungen mehr und ich vertraue beiden. Sie haben beide Fehler gemacht und vielleicht kommen sie so darüber hinweg "

Minerva zuckte die Schultern. „Hoffentlich machst du dir da nicht zu viele Hoffnungen."

Dann wechselten beide das Gesprächsthema und vertieften sich in die ersten organisatorischen Fragen für das neue Schuljahr.

Vor den Fenstern regnete es weiter.

-

26. September 2006

Authors Notes:

Liebe Obscura Serpentis, in welche Richtung soll es sich denn entwickeln? Darüber denke ich noch nach, obwohl ich zeitweise bereits eine Lösung gefunden hatte. Aber noch steht das alles in den Sternen, und ich bin für Vorschläge/Wünsche/Anregungen nach wie vor dankbar.

BRIRDY! Irgendwann mache ich dir mal einen Heiratsantrag, oder so was.. du bist die beste Beta der Welt! So schnell und unkompliziert. Und du hast dich noch nicht ob meiner seltsamen Kommasatzung umgebracht. Wunderbar!


	8. That's not my name

Kapitel VIII – That's not my name

Das Leben am Meer fand langsam geordnete Bahnen. Es wäre übertrieben gewesen zu behaupten, die beiden Männer hätten sich aneinander gewöhnt – sicher aber stumpften ihre Abneigung gegen den anderen langsam ab und machte Raum für eine sanfte Gleichgültigkeit. Es entstand so etwas wie Alltag.

Am dritten Tag ihres „Urlaubs" waren die Vorratsschränke in der Küche leer. Severus, der wie immer als Erster aufgewacht war, hatte zunächst nur das Fehlen des schwarzen Tees bemerkt, und sich mit grünem Tee beholfen. Sirius war dann die Leere das Kühlschranks aufgefallen. Er nutzte die letzte Milch für ein gutes Porridge und durchsuchte dann gründlich die Küche, um zu einem wichtigen Entschluss zu kommen: Sie mussten einkaufen gehen.

Als Severus von seinem morgendlichen Strandspaziergang zurückkam, und wie immer wortlos das Wohnzimmer durchqueren wollte, informierte Sirius ihn über seine neue Erkenntnis. „Dann geh eben einkaufen", antwortete Severus unwirsch. Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Wie stellst Du dir das vor – Ich gehe einkaufen, wenn Du doch hier Urlaub ‚mit deinem Hund' machst?" Severus hob die Augenbrauen, sah aber ein, dass Sirius wohl oder übel recht hatte. Auch ihm war die Leere des Kühlschranks bereits aufgefallen. „Dann gehe ich eben einkaufen. Das nächste Dorf liegt im Landesinneren, ich werde heute nachmittag aufbrechen." Damit wand er sich um und Sirius war mit der Aussicht auf ein reichhaltiges Abendessen zufrieden. Vorausgesetzt, Severus kaufte kein Hundefutter für ihn…

Am späten Nachmittag dann bereitete sich Severus auf seinen Ausflug vor. Bei seinen langen Spaziergängen hatte er das Dorf bereits von weitem gesehen, so dass er die Entfernung gut abschätzen konnte. Er würde die Wegstrecke von einer knappen Stunde zu Fuß zurücklegen, und auf dem Rückweg die Einkäufe neben sich schweben lassen. Im Spiegel des Treppenhauses betrachtete er seine Erscheinung. Ob er so als Muggel durchginge?

Sirius sah von seinem Buch auf, als Severus die Treppe hinunterkam. Dumbledore hatte ihnen einiges an Muggelgeld geschickt, dass sie auf dem Kamin in einer Muschelkiste gelagert hatten. Daraus entnahm Severus nun einige Scheine und steckte sie in die Taschen seiner schwarzen Leinenhose. „Bring mir Cornflakes mit!" ordnete Sirius an. Der andere betrachtete ihn spöttisch. „Ich bin nicht dein Laufbursche! Besorge Dir deine Cornflakes gefälligst selbst." Sirius schnaubte und erhob sich. „Warst Du überhaupt schon mal in einem Muggelsupermarkt?" Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Sirius schlug sich die Hand gegen die Stirn. „Du warst noch nie als Muggel einkaufen? Wie willst Du dann alles finden? Ich komme mit." Genervt drehte der Tränkemeister sich um, und beide verließen das Haus.

Den Weg über die vom Wind zerzauste Heide legten die beiden Männer schweigsam zurück. Über den Himmel jagten Schäfchenwolken und der Seewind fuhr ihnen in die Haare und Kleider. Als das Dorf in Sichtweite war, blieb Sirius stehen. „Ich muss als Hund gehen. Hör zu: Zeig mir alles, was Du kaufst. Lies halblaut von deiner Liste, und finde schon die richtigen Dinge. Wenn ich knurre, kauf es auf gar keinen Fall. Und wenn Du keinen Whisky kaufst, beiße ich in dein Bein." Severus schnaubte nur, und setzte seinen Weg ins Dorf fort – nicht ohne vorher eine mitgebrachte Schnur um den Hals des großen schwarzen Hundes zu wickeln, der dabei nur leise knurrte.

Im Dorf angekommen fanden sie den Supermarkt schnell. Es war nur ein kleiner Muggelsupermarkt, aber Severus war das ganz Recht – er kannte sich kaum in der bunten Welt der Muggelprodukte aus, und wollte nicht noch mehr verwirrt werden. Seine Liste war lang und beinhaltete zahlreiche Dinge, die Sirius notiert hatte. Eine alte Dame verstaute ihre Einkäufe in ihrem zerbeulten Landrover. Sonst war kein Kunde zu sehen. Nach einigen Versuchen hatte Severus einen Einkaufswagen an sich gebracht und schob ihn durch die verschiedenen Gänge des Supermarktes, gefolgt von seinem großen Hund, der ihm nicht von der Seite wich. Jedes Produkt wurde dem Hund vor die Nase gehalten, der es mit Schwanzwedeln bejahte oder mit knurren ablehnte. Nur der Whisky wanderte ohne nähere Untersuchung in den Waagen.

Die Besitzerin es Ladens räumte gerade Milchpackungen in die Kühlregale, und betrachtete neugierig den Fremden, der auf seltsame Art mit seinem Haustier zu kommunizieren schien. Als er an ihr vorbeikam, grüßte sie ihn freundlich. „Sie mögen ihren Hund aber gerne! Eigentlich erlaubten wir keine Hunde in unseren Märkten, aber ihrer scheint gut erzogen zu sein. Wie heißt Du denn, mein Kleiner?" Schwanzwedelnd kam der Hund zu ihr und setzte sich vor ihr auf den Boden. Seine Zunge hing etwas hinaus und er schaute sie mit großen, treuherzigen Augen an. Lächelnd streichelte sie ihm den Kopf und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren. Severus unterdrückte ein hämisches Grinsen, während ihm einfiel, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie Sirius sich als Hund eigentlich nannte. Was sagte der Werwolf nur immer? Hektisch grübelte er über einen Namen, irgendeinen, wie nannte man Hunde in der Regel? Lassie? Sam? „Henry!" platzte es aus Severus heraus. Der Hund jaulte leise auf, die Verkäuferin kicherte. „Der Wievielte denn?" Severus blinzelte irritiert. „Der Achte?" ‚Henry' nieste. „Dann hoffe ich, dass es seinen Freundinnen besser ergeht als den Frauen vom Original…" Sie zog ‚Henry' noch einmal am Ohr, und wand sich dann wieder ihren Milchkartons zu.

Von da an wurde ‚Henry' etwas ungnädiger. Er zog an der Leine, warf ein Werbeaufsteller mit Schokoriegeln um und lief ständig im Kreis. Mühsam balancierte Severus alle Einkäufe von der Kasse aus dem Laden, und bis sie außer Sichtweite des Dorfes waren. Dann verkleinerte er alles, und verstaute es in der mitgebrachten Leinentasche, um sich Sirius zuzuwenden, der kochend vor ihm stand. „Ich heiße nicht ‚Henry!" fauchte er. Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Wäre dir ‚Fiffi' lieber gewesen?" Sirius knurrte, was aber als Mann weniger eindrucksvoll wirkte – woraufhin er das Knurren auch als erfolglos anerkannte und einstellte. „Und ausgerechnet der Achte! War ja zu erwarten, das Dir genau so ein blutrünstiger Herrscher einfällt…" Wortlos drückte Severus ihm eine Box Cornflakes in die Arme. „Bitte, deins." Dann drehte er sich um und marschierte davon, nach wenigen Sekunden gefolgt von Sirius, der erstmal sprachlos war und dann vergnügte seine Cornflakes betrachtete. Zumindest das Frühstück würde von nun an also erfreulicher werden… Dann folgte er Severus auf dem Heimweg, mit dem festen Vorsatz, einen Racheplan auszuarbeiten.

---

11. August 2009, Fayet

A/N: You see I'm back, I'm back, you know it, uhhhh... Seltsame Ereignisse nehmen ihren Lauf. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen hatte ich auf einmal Lust, ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben. Das es eines für "Sein Haus am Meer" geworden ist, war eigentlich gar nicht so direkt geplant. Aber hey, das ist ja vielleicht gar nicht soooo schlimm..

Kapitel 8 ist leider nicht ge-beta-t: Es können also durchaus noch seltsame Kommafehler oder Satzkonstruktionen drin sein. Das tut mir leid, und es hoffe, dass es den Lesefluss nicht allzu stört...


End file.
